1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor and an image capturing module using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors (VCMs) are widely used as lens actuators in electronic devices having an image capturing function. A typical VCM includes a movable receiving cylinder for receiving a lens module, a group of magnetic members in cooperation with a wire coil for generating a driving force, a fixing frame and one or more elastic members connecting the movable receiving cylinder to the fixing frame.
Usually, no matter how many elastic members are used, the elastic members are all in an undeformed state, or all at a deformed state when the VCM is not initiated. However, if the one or more elastic members are all at an undeformed state, the movable receiving cylinder together with the lens module may be shaken if the entire module is taken downwards; and if the elastic members are all at a deformed state, the movable receiving cylinder may need to bear additional pressure, and the molding of the receiving cylinder will require a higher precision.
What is needed, therefore, is a voice coil motor and an image capturing module using same, which can overcome the above shortcomings.